


Christmas Warmth

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday, Kacxa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Acxa learns what Christmas is, but she's not sure if she's doing Christmas right, who knew gift giving could be so hard?





	Christmas Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is kacxa. Sorry it's a day late.

It was a struggle trying to not feel left out, growing up had been a never-ending fight to prove she had enough Galra in her, and she's already had her fair share of awkwardness around the MFE team at the Garrison and abroad the Atlas. The customs of the humans could often be confusing, and the sight of the little fake tree adorned in blinking lights that now sat on the dresser in her dorm room left her equally touched and dumbfounded. 

They'd tried to explain the celebration of Christmas, each of the pilots taking a turn reminiscing of their old traditions- baking cookies, advent calendars, heirloom ornaments on trees, hot chocolate and festive movies- only for her to become more and more overwhelmed. Was there really so much to do to celebrate the holiday that brought such smiles and cheer to the fleet? It was James that managed to provide her with the easiest understanding of the celebration-making the ones you love happy by spending time with them and giving them a gift from the heart, something thoughtful that would make them think of you. Or mistletoe, but no one told her what it was and why you gave it.

She spent the last three weeks with Mrs. Holt, in their cozy knitting area, carefully knitting out six scarves, and one pair of gloves. She'd stumbled upon the formidable woman carrying a pair of the knitting needles, not long after the Atlas launched and at first thinking they were a weapon, asked the woman how to use them. After getting over her initial shock, she'd been delighted to learn how to use them properly. She'd already purchased a pair of knitting needles to give to Mrs. Holt for Christmas to thank her for both teaching her how to use them and to replace the pair she'd given to Acxa that first day. 

She moved to sit on the bed, staring at the flickering lights on the tree as she tried to think of what gifts she could possibly bestow upon all her newfound friends. Christmas Eve had come far too quickly. She still wasn't quite sure if her gifts would be well received, but she was hopeful they'd like them. Feeling forlorn, she quickly changed into a pair of joggers and a long sleeved shirt. She found out early on that she loved the comfort of Earth clothing in spite of its lack of functionality. 

Leaving her room to traverse the halls of the Atlas did little to lift her spirits. She was unused to celebrations like this, and she wanted to make sure she didn't misstep. What if someone presented her with a gift and she hadn't considered giving them one of their own in exchange? Knowing how much it can hurt to feel left out she dreaded putting someone in that position. 

“Hey Acxa, uh, what are you doing here?” 

Acxa glanced up, not realizing that her feet had brought her to the small kitchen that was in the same wing as her dorm. The Atlas had several dormitory wings and each wing had a small common room with kitchen access outside the large mess hall. While she was startled to hear her stomach rumble upon realizing where she was, she wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Hunk that was also here. The Yellow Paladin's gift for all things culinary was well known across the galaxy. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asked as she watched him measure out helpings of chocolate chips before adding them to the bowl in front of him. Chocolate was probably her favorite Earth food. It didn't mix well with everything, but it was definitely a comfort food. She accepted the small handful of the sweets he passed to her and he nodded for her to continue. “How do you know what to give for Christmas? And to whom?” 

Hunk paused, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “Well, I guess those two questions to hand in hand.” He picked up his mixing spoon, stirring the chips into the dough, “the gift should suit the person it's for, but it could be something bought or made. And usually people give to their family, closest friends, and maybe their romantic partner. For example, I know Pidge likes peanut butter cookies, so I might make her some as a gift. Or I could buy her a video game, because she likes playing those. Since my family stayed on Earth, and Shay went back to their Balmera I'll probably just give a gift to the other Paladins, Shiro, and Coran. Maybe something to Romelle. A few others.”

Acxa tilted her head, processing the information, “But what if you get a gift for someone and they don't like it or don't want it? Or Is it awful because you didn't think kindly enough to think of them?” She tried not to sound hurt that he didn't think of them as friends enough to give her something, but a hint of it trickled into her voice. 

“Oh.” Hunk replied, glancing up at her. “Yeah, that would be awkward.” 

“It seems that awkward follows me everywhere.” She grimaced before popping another piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

She accepted the cookie cutter he passed to her and she helped him cut out the little shapes. She liked working with her hands, looking forward to the delicious little sweets that would soon be ready. They worked in silence, baking cookies and cleaning up while the cookies baked. She enjoyed spending time with Hunk, almost as much as she did with Keith. 

Acxa scrunched up her nose, thinking of a yellow scarf she'd knit for him, carefully wrapped with a bow, “Are we friends?” 

“Of course we are silly, who do you think these cookies are for?” Hunk chuckled at the look of surprise on her face as he took a batch out of the oven. “You can only have a couple tonight, because fresh baked chocolate chip cookies are the best. There's another batch I did earlier that'll stay a surprise because they're already boxed and wrapped.” 

Acxa walked back to her room, a spring in her step now that she was feeling a little more confident that she'd done a suitable job deciding what to give for her first Christmas, only to pause when she saw Keith sitting outside her door, a backpack at his feet. 

“Hi,” she said quietly as she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “I hope you weren't waiting long?” She hated the feel of nervousness tickling away at her stomach. Perhaps it was because she was still so harshly scrutinized due to get Galran heritage, that kept her from seeking him out so much lately, she was worried that she'd driven him away.

“Not long. I pinged your comm and it said you were still in your room.” Keith said as he followed her into her room, it was generally frowned upon for him to be alone in her room so late, but he didn't want to wait until morning. 

“Sorry. I went for a walk and must have forgot it.” She frowned chastising herself for forgetting the device. She glanced around making sure that none of the MFE pilots were around, to see her letting him into her room so late, knowing they'd never let her hear the end of it. 

“I, um, I got you a gift for Christmas.” She said as she walked to her closet where the wrapped presents sat. “I know it's technically tomorrow but I'm not sure if you'll like it. I've never had Christmas before.” 

Keith carefully unwrapped the package, revealing two red scarves and a pair of gloves. 

“The other one is for Kosmo.” She said as she watched him put both gloves on, she was worried that the sizing was wrong but when he glanced up with a smile she felt a warmth in her chest. 

“They're a perfect fit. Where did you get these?” Keith asked excitedly and he motioned Kosmo closer to put his own little scarf on the wolf.

“I made them.” She explained how she'd learn to knit from Mrs. Holt and while it didn't seem like something she'd do, she liked being able to make something instead of destroying it for once. “I'm glad you like them.”

“I think they're amazing. And there's nothing wrong with knitting.” He reached into his bag, a smile on his face. “I came over to give you one of my gifts to you, but you beat me to it. I hope you'll like it.”

Acxa pulls aside flimsy paper from the top of the gift bag, and pulls out a red sweater with a little lion and a blue wolf embroidered on the front. She pulls it in over her head, delighted at both the softness and warmth of it. “You and Kosmo?” She asks as she gestures to the little figures.

“Me and Kosmo. If you'll have us.” Keith pulls her into his arms, holding up a sprig of mistletoe above them. 

“Oh! Is the mistletoe!!! The pilots said I should give you some for Christmas but no one told me what is the significance of it.” 

He promptly demonstrated it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> The 6 scarves:  
> Keith  
> Kosmo  
> Krolia  
> Kolivan  
> Hunk  
> Veronica
> 
> I think both Keith and Acxa would be the type to give practical gifts. Plus both items keep you warm. Just like when you cuddle and share your warmth.


End file.
